


Charles X Reader – DNAngel

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A songfic to the songs: 'My Angel' by Prince Royce and 'DNA' by Little Mix. Charles hires the reader as a new teacher and he starts to believe in love at first sight when the reader occupies every waking thought.





	Charles X Reader – DNAngel

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic to the songs: 'My Angel' by Prince Royce and 'DNA' by Little Mix.

Charles sat at his desk, distracted by the many piles of paperwork he had neglected to do over the previous weeks. A thought floated to his consciousness from outside the door, “Come in,” he called absentmindedly never looking away from a government paper.

You walked in, waiting for an invitation to sit down, “Mr Xavier?” you questioned.

“Please, call me…” he lowered the papers, caught off guard by your beauty and gentle presence, “…Charles.”

“Nice to meet you Charles, I’m (F/N) (L/N), I’m here for the-”

He regained his composure, “The teaching position, yes. Um, please have a seat. Tell me, what are your abilities?”

“Well my mutation is to heal others if that’s what you mean, as for qualifications-”

“Never mind that, I believe that practice counts more than qualifications, if I find you capable in this meeting then you’ll be put on a trial run.”

“Oh um – right.”

“Are you flexible?”

“Excuse me?” you asked incredulous.

Charles blushed, stammering, “Hours, flexible hours, that’s what I meant, are your  **hours**  flexible?”

“ **Right –**  yes, flexible hours, no problem.”

Fighting through his nerves Charles pushed on, “Would you like a tour?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Charles guided you around the campus, resisting the urge to search your mind for opinions on the school, future plans, him. Leading you to a large room filled with desks he began to speak again, “This would be your classroom, you will be provided with any supplies you require and-”

“Who’s that child?” you motioned to the back of the room where a little girl was hidden in the corner.

Charles wondered briefly how he had missed her, “That’s Emily, she tends not to interact with the other children.”

“Why?”

“Her mutation allows her to throw out sleep or poison spores, she hasn’t got control of it yet. Currently we’ve been trying to talk through it but she’s taken a vow of silence; reading her thoughts has provided everything I need to know so far but it’s not a permanent solution.”

You nodded thoughtfully, walking over to the child and crouching down to her level, “Hello there,” you spoke gently, “I’m new here. My name’s (Y/N), the professor told me you’re called Emily.”

Emily stared at you with wide eyes, saying nothing, Charles watched the interaction intrigued.

“That’s a cute rabbit you’ve got there,” you pointed to the teddy in her arms, “Does he have a name?”

“…Clementine,” Emily whispered.

“ **She**  has a very pretty name, you know what though, Clementine is looking a little bit lonely, wouldn’t she like to play with the other kids as well?”

“She doesn’t like them.”

“Maybe if she tried playing with just one then she might make another friend, I’m sure if you were there with her she’d feel a lot better; What do you think? Can you try that for her?”

Emily looked at the rabbit, then back to you, “Okay,” she walked out the room, never looking back.

“ _That was… you just… you’re an angel,_ ” Charles marvelled silently.

You approached Charles again, ready to continue the tour, “So, you were saying?”

“When can you start?” he blurted.

“You’re hiring me?”

“If you want the job it’s yours.”

“Wow, um whenever you want, thank you so much, you have no idea how much I wanted this job, this is amazing, I really – Thank you Charles.”

* * *

Over the passing months that you lived at the mansion Charles often found himself making excuses to see you, like a childish schoolboy who didn’t have the nerve to take control of the situation. He would often try and converse, finding himself too nervous to speak, or you would catch him staring and he’d make some weak excuse that he needed you; the excuses rarely made sense.

One day in particular your relationship with Charles changed completely. He was sat in the empty living room, reading a book, when you entered the room, nervous to be around him for the first time, “ _It’s time to tell him how I feel… I can’t go on like this without him… Pull it together, I’ve got this,_ ” Charles’ stomach twisted in knots as he listened to your erratic thoughts, ecstatic that you could feel the same way about him as he did about you.

You sat opposite to him, ready to speak, “Charles I-”

He leaned forward, pulling you in for a rushed kiss, you melted into it, his soft lips gliding across yours as he released a low moan; hungrily he pulled you into his lap, deepening the kiss. Waking up with a jolt Charles searched the room frantically, with a heavy sigh he collapsed back onto the cool pillows, “

 _This is going too far, I need to stop this… but why? Why can’t (s)he be my angel?_ ” the thought kept him awake, staring at the ceiling morosely, waiting for the morning to slowly arrive.

* * *

You strolled into the kitchen, finding Charles nursing a coffee distractedly, he looked unusually dishevelled, with dark eyes, morning stubble, and messy hair.

“Rough night?” you inquired.

He rubbed his temples sorely, “Yes, quite. How about you, angel?” Realising his mistake he spluttered, “(Y/N)! I meant to say (Y/N).”

“Wait, what? Angel? You feeling alright?” you put his response to lack of sleep.

“Yes… No… I think there’s something I have to tell you,” he took a deep breath, “Ever since you came here- Whenever I look at you- You have this effect on me that makes me… Do you believe that there is one person out there for everyone, someone who calls out to them through encoded DNA like they were made for each other with every fibre of their being?”

“Like a soulmate?”

“Exactly! A soulmate.”

You pondered the question before responding, “No.”

Charles visibly deflated, “No?”

“No. I believe that love is about catching people by surprise, saying I love you when it will have the most impact, feeling incomplete without someone because you trust each other; most of all though, love is about wanting to kill someone because they drive you crazy but not doing it because you’d miss them too much. That’s what I think love is.”

“Okay,” he managed, awestruck, “In that case, would you… would you like to go out with me sometime?”

The question caught you by surprise, you didn’t need to think about the answer though, it came naturally, “I’m free today.”

Charles exhaled a shaky laugh, “You know, I do believe that Hank has just volunteered himself to take my lessons today.”

“Great, meet back here in 15 minutes?”

“For you, of course.”


End file.
